Harry Potter and the Order of Merlin
by AdHarmony
Summary: MY verson, which you may or may not like so read away!---What will Harry bestow as he enters 6th year attending to Hogwarts? Be prepared. ---
1. Chapter One Home Privet Drive Home

**Chapter 1 -The Ride Home**

Chapter 1 -The Ride Home   
**A/N: I own NOTHING! This fan fiction contains spoilers if you have not read book #5. I suggest you do. I'm also not a very good writer and I don't have an official Beta Team/Person, even though my friend Jared has volunteered to go over some of this, please be kind. I've tried writing HP fiction before but all I got were flames. I'm not pretending to know everything about HP and I am known for spelling mistakes, criticism is always helpful, flames are not. I've gotten a few ideas from places so I'm sorry if settings look familiar. I also don't know where this story is really going but I have an idea so stick with it if you please. Don't forget to R & R! **

The trip back home towards Number 4 Privet Drive, was not a pleasant one. Harry's Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had said nothing and walked briskly in front while Dudley, Harry's cousin, brought up the rear. Harry pushed his trolley towards the end of the station while deep in thought. It had been less than a week since he had seen the Dark Lord fighting with, none other than, Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts; witnessed his god-father, Sirius, die; and vexed Sirius' cousin, a death eater named Bellatrix.

Bellatrix words echoed in Harry's head, leaving him with a dazed appearance. Her words had haunted him from the moment he struck her with the Cruico curse and all the torment that ensues. If the murder of Sirius was not empowering enough to give Harry the hatred needed to accomplish the Cruico curse; how was he ever expected to defeat the Dark Lord? How many of his friends would have to suffer or even die for him to mean it when he says those two deadly words, Avada Kedavra? When the time comes will he be ready to cast the incantation to end the Dark Lord's existence?

All this had been running through his mind whenever he had a chance to be alone. Harry could feel a seed of bitter anger in his stomach slowly rise inside up to his shoulders. It had been some relief though to see the famous Mad Eye Moody; who had only previously two years ago, had been imprisoned in his own home while his impostor taught Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Tonks and Lupin, threaten Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Moody made it crystal, which if Harry was in anyway mistreated that it was trio of mages, who Harry's delinquent relatives would be answering too. With that in mind, Harry pushed his trolley ahead to catch up, leaving Dudley behind grudging along from a safe distance.

Harry's feet deliberately pushed him on, and soon he was out in the same parking-lot where he and one of his best mates Ron Weasley had flown his dad's car to Hogwarts in their second year. Harry couldn't help but give a faint smiled at the memory. Why anything couldn't just be simple like that anymore, Harry thought. Not saying that the many consequences that followed after were any real prize. Vernon unlocked the trunk to the car. His uncle's courage from being belittled by Moody, seemed to have caught back in his throat as he gruffly said, "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Right," Vernon said a little more gently, not truly believing him, more worried that Mad Eye or any other wizard would over him and take it for abuse. "Just get in the car."

Harry only shrugged an, whatever look opened the car door to get in and sat on the upholstery in the back of his uncle's car. The back of Uncle Vernon's car was sticky and hot, making it most uncomfortable for Harry as he had to slightly move about to keep from sticking to the seat of the car. 

"Blasted Owl!" Yelled Uncle Vernon to nobody in particular a few moments later, as Harry's owl Hedwig gave a piercing scream as how Vernon was roughly handling her. Petunia stood behind her husband with her neck fearfully looking over his head. "Be careful with her!" said Harry anxiously to his uncle and the seed flourished up into his throat.

Vernon sent Harry a dirty look but kept his mouth shut as if Moody were going to jump out at him for mistreating Harry's owl. Sighing loudly, Harry gave a futile sigh and sank into his seat. It's only for a little while, he told himself. Soon, the Weasley's will be here to get me and bring me back to the Burrow. He had to go. He didn't like it, not any more then the Dursley's liked having him. But he had to, because Aunt Petunia was his mother's sister.

Usually, Aunt Petunia sat in the passenger seat and Dudley behind her with the AC blasting while Vernon stood behind Harry eyeing him suspiciously as Harry loaded his school things into the trunk. That was how it had been the last two years, but this summer was not going to be boring like last summer was, he could feel it. The trunk slammed down and clicked closed. Three doors opened simultaneously and Harry felt the weight of the car sift slightly as a big "plop" of Dudley sat next to him. Vernon started the car and drove off. It was a little later, with the AC blowing and Harry staring out the window on the freeway did Harry turn over too look over at the Dursleys.

Vernon was driving while listening to the car radio and talking back to it whenever it was talking about things he didn't like. Petunia was reading an article on how to improve your garden, even better than it already is, and going "mmmhmm," "how right you are dear," to Vernon's idiotic ramblings. Harry looked over at Dudley; he was playing with a Game Boy that he had probably stolen from someone smaller than him. Harry couldn't help but wonder.

"Which kid did that used to belong too?" Harry asked.

"Didn't steal it," Dudley said. Or that's what it sounded like. It was hard to tell because it was actually more like didtstealit. 

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I didn't steal it." Dudley said more clearly this time. "I bought it." Dudley hadn't looked up and kept his grubby little eyes focused on the game. 

"Oh, okay then. I could have sworn that was-"

Dudley looked up and over at Harry. "I didn't steal it alright!" Dudley said a little too loudly as Petunia put her magazine and Vernon went "What the bloody blazes is going on back there!"

"Nothing Dad." Replied Dudley and his eyes went back to the game and put the volume up to the max. It was Mario. Vernon turned up the radio too but didn't comment to it but Harry wasn't done.

"So… how was your year Dudley?" Harry asked casually keeping the hint of provocation to a minimum.

"F-F-Fine." Dudley said. He turned off his game and looked over to Harry. "Those… things… aren't coming back are they?" Dudley's head had moved towards Harry's window, his voice low so Petunia and Vernon couldn't hear them over Petunia's own banter on how _ normal _ people's garden's are and how _ perfect _ they are.

Harry was taken aback. Of course he would remember, but what could he say Harry suddenly felt sorry for Dudley. He didn't know, time would only tell. So he told him the truth.

"We'll see Dudley… we'll have to wait and see."


	2. Chapter Two Vernon is Up to Something

**Chapter 1 -The Ride Home**

Chapter 2 – Vernon is Up to Something   
** A/N: I own NOTHING! This fan fiction contains spoilers if you have not read book #5 or any other. I suggest you do. I'm also not a very good writer and I don't have an official Beta Team/Person so if you want to correct me go ahead with spelling, grammar, etc. I was encouraged to continue as best as I could and so I will. I also just want to add that I worked my hardest as putting the original voices into the characters as best I could. Of course- no one can compare them to JKRowling's actual characters but hopefully you think they are what the characters would actually say and not "Harry would never say that!" kind of thing.**

The outside of Number 4, Privet Drive looked no different from any other house on the street. A mowed green lawn; despite the gloomy weather they have been having instead of a usual nice hot sunny day; a two story house and a car in every garage. The only difference was that inside Number 4 Privet Drive, held a soon to be sixteen-year-old boy wizard. Harry Potter was lying on his back in his room watching the news on a 14-inch TV screen.

The Dursley's had taken the threat of Mad Eye Moody _ very_ seriously. His Uncle Vernon was torn by the fact that he could not make Harry's life miserable and the consequences that would follow if he did. So, Vernon did the one thing he could think of, he locked himself in the Family Room for three days to scheme. Within the hour that this happened, Dudley packed up his things and went over to so and so house.

"Don't let the boy out of the house!" Vernon had told his wife, Petunia, and then to his son Dudley, "have fun and if you need anything just check in and call." When Vernon emerged, he gingerly kissed his wife on the cheek and simply said, "I'll be back." Harry had stayed in his room sitting by the window and petting his pet owl Hedwig. Harry had kept to his word and owled to the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix every two or three days, but he wrote no more than the basic "everything is still as close to normal as it gets. When can I leave?" He received standard responses, "Patience Harry," from Dumbledore. "Soon Harry, very soon dear, don't lose patience" came from Mrs. Weasley. "Hang in there Harry, let us know if the Dursleys are up to anything," from Moody. And for some strange reason, he secretly felt as if Moody _ wanted _something to be up to anything.

It was driving Harry mad and putting him in a very sour mood that summer. How could he, Harry Potter, be expected to defeat the most treacherous wizard ever known? For the most part Harry stayed in his room, where he wouldn't be bothered. He read book after book of ever hex he could find. Harry figured he'd use Vernon as his first target the first chance he got. At least there was nothing going on in the wizardry world. Hedwig brought him the Daily Prophit every morning. Harry used the older newspaper to line the bottom of Hedwig's cage so the Dursleys never knew.

Harry was beginning to get a little peeved and wondering if he really was expected to stay home all summer and be a 'good boy' again. I wonder what Voldermort is up to, Harry thought. Whatever Voldermort was doing however, Harry was sure that it was only a matter of time before he struck again. But by the end of that day, Uncle Vernon had come home carrying boxes. The boxes came in all sizes, big ones, little ones, rectangular ones, and square. Harry had gone downstairs to watch Vernon carry them in. "What are in all these boxes?" Harry had asked.

"Never you mind boy, you keep your bloody nose out of things where it shouldn't be or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just… never you mind boy." And grumbled something incoherently as Vernon moved down the hall putting all the boxes in Harry's old room, the cupboard under the stairs. The next day Vernon went out again earlier than the day before and came back home twice as late as yesterday, this time with a young man bringing in more boxes. Petunia shooed Harry up the stairs and into his room. The third day Vernon went out again but returned home with nothing. The forth day, Harry was shaken very early in the morning from his bed.

"Wake up you lazy boy!" Uncle Vernon said. Harry blearily reached over for his glasses and put them on. When Harry could see clearly, he did not believe what he saw. Vernon oddly resembled a farmer; he wore faded blue over-alls and a clean white shirt. Harry remained speechless because he knew if he said anything, he would kneel over and laugh until his sides hurt.

"Get dressed," Uncle Vernon ordered and pointed his chubby arm connected to his chubby hand to a pile of clothes that had not been there when Harry had fallen asleep the night before. Vernon left the room. Harry got up out of bed, walked over to the pile of clothes, and picked up what he recognized as Dudley's old shirt. The shirt was black with white writing on it that read, "This is one of those days where I should have stayed in bed." _I couldn't agree more, _ Harry thought. An owl flew threw Harry's window and landed on his bed with a letter tied to his leg. Harry untied the letter and the owl flew out the way it came in.

Harry missed Hogwarts dreadfully. He missed his friends, the hallways, the great hall feasts; he even almost missed Snape his Potions teacher. However, of course the person he missed most was his godfather Sirius and had gotten extremely upset when he was refused to be allowed to go to his funeral service. Dumbledore, who had ignored him the previous year before, seemed to be trying to make amends as best as he could. He had written Harry an owl with his condolences copy of his godfathers Will.

_ Harry,_

I can send no words to console your grief for the lost of a very noble and honorable man as well as godfather. Death spares no one, Harry, and you would be wise to remember our previous talk. Arrangements for your departure from Privet Drive are underway. Don't lose hope Harry, things are happening as planned. Furthermore, it seems Sirius has left you all his worldly possessions and the deed to his house is in my care until your 17th birthday. Also, 'special' packages will be arriving shortly. You will find the details for this enclosed.

-Dumbledore 

After that was, a list of everything Sirius had left but had said nothing on what packages to expect. A second later, four more owls came flying in through Harry's window. Three were carrying packages and one had another thin letter. He had no time to read or open any of the packages however, for as soon as Harry had untied the parcels from the owls, Vernon's booming voice came up the stairs.

"Where is that bloody boy?" Harry heard Vernon yell. Quickly, Harry stuffed everything under the loose floorboard and ran to the door. As he was about to open it, it opened from the other side. A very purple face Vernon stood in the doorway. "What do you think your doing just standing there! Get on!" Exclaimed Vernon. Harry walked past him and went downstairs with Vernon behind him muttering things like "Good for nothing boy." "Think he can just waste the day away."

Rolling his eyes, Harry went down stairs and poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms. Harry found it odd that Dudley, who had still yet to surpass his diet, found the one thing in the house that had any magical reference to it. Not that you can charm yourself with these Harry thought as he looked dully at the picture of the little green elf on the back of the box. He wondered what Vernon was up to; there was something very odd going on these last few days. A shout from Vernon came from the hall and leaving his dishes where they were, Harry rushed up to see what was going on.

There were boxes everywhere in the narrow hallway next to the small cupboard under the stairs, as Harry had to squeeze to get through. A small brown teddy bear that looked like it had seen better days was on the floor. No sooner had he picked it up than it was snatched from his hands by Petunia. Before Harry had a chance to say anything, the door bell rang. Vernon came downstairs, still in his farmer outfit looking as if Christmas had come early.

Harry's glasses fell off as Vernon took him by the arm and jerked him forward towards the door. Vernon opened the door but Harry couldn't see who it was.

"Aw sister, so good of you to come again on such short notice. Have him back by five-ish Marge." Harry only had enough time to bend over and grab his glasses before he was shoved out the door and taken by another fat chubby arm that was leading him away from Number 4 Privet Drive. Aunt Marge.


End file.
